


Lock the fridge

by shitory



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Humor, Mr Dad™, Peter Parker flounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-22 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitory/pseuds/shitory
Summary: When Mr Dad embarrasses you(y'all the title has nothing to do with the fic, don't panic)





	Lock the fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I love very much love italics 
> 
> (Also, this is inspired by another fic that I can't remember the name of!! If that author or anyone feels this is too close a copy, tell me and I'll take this down :3)

He's humming, murmuring words under his breath every few seconds, to the beat of the music in his ears. He steps forward into the kitchen, walking right past the Stark Kitchen™ sign that Tony had put up jokingly. He throws aside his bag, narrowly saves his phone (and earphones) from flying with, and open the fridge. Rummaging around, he turns his head sideways, absently, calling out “Dad, I'm home!” like he does every day, as If to cement that _yes, he does have a dad now, and yes, Stark Tower is his home now_.

Letting out a soft _aha_!, Peter extracts a can of soda and pops it open. He takes a sip and turns around.

And promptly spits it right back out.

“Hi, son.” Tony grins at him, sitting on the couch in the living room, because the kitchen and the living room are connected, duh. It is not unusual to see him here, but now, he is surrounded by the entire Aveengers team, and _wow Peter was not expecting that._

The Avengers, too, it seems, because their eyes are wide and shocked and everyone has probably stopped breathing. Then Natasha sighs, turns around to face Tony, and smiles tightly. Frankly, it’s scary, so Peter does what appears to be the best course of action: run.

“ _What the f-!?”_ Is the last thing he hears.


End file.
